Radial presses of the aforementioned type, known as “yoke presses,” are employed for a variety of uses, for example, for connecting fittings to hose lengths in the context of manufacturing installation-ready hydraulic hose lines. A widespread construction is known, for example, from DE 4135465 A1. In this frameless yoke press, two drawbars, which are fixed at their end side to the upper yoke and are each connected with their opposing lower end to the piston of a hydraulic cylinder, penetrate the lower yoke laterally outside the tool installation space. DE 19912976 A1 discloses a differently constructed yoke press in which a central hydraulic cylinder arranged under the lower yoke acts thereon, wherein the force flow to the upper yoke is ensured by means of a frame with two drawbars arranged laterally outside the tool installation space.
Radial presses of this type have proven themselves for normal uses in practice. On proper use, for example, connections with a long service life between two components (e.g. hose length and connector fitting) that meet very high standards can be made.
For the radial compression of certain components using the known radial presses configured as yoke presses, however, it is disadvantageous that the components must be lifted for this purpose to a significant distance from the floor (to the level of the pressing axis). This results in problems, particularly with components that are long and heavy, difficult to handle and/or fixed close to the floor.
In view of this prior art, an object of the present invention is further to improve radial presses of the type mentioned in the introduction with regard to their usage possibilities, specifically such that the processing, in particular, of components that are heavy, difficult to handle and/or fixed close to the floor is facilitated.